Running from StarClan
by whitewind04578
Summary: Rainflash, mischievous she-cat with a tendency to stumble into situations where she has to help someone. She was LeafClan, but died honorably in battle and is now in StarClan. This time, that someone is Winter, a five moon-old kit who was murdered. StarClan sends Rainflash, her best friends, Willowfang and Redstrike back to the clans, with one catch. Only the murderer can see them.
1. The first, the telling and the kit

"Rainflash!" the aggravated yowl rings over the moorland of StarClan, as a gray-and-black tabby she-cat flies over a stream, her back paws slipping in. She yelps and then continues hurriedly, her two companions following. "Rainflash!" a dark gray tom with amber eyes stands on the hill above them, tail lashing.

"Nettlestar?!" the gray tabby froze. He sighed and walked down, til he was next to her. He sat down, wrapping his ragged tail around his paws. "You don't need to steal here." he lifted a paw, then set it down. His amber eyes blazed. "Go catch a squirrel, a fish, a rabbit for – well, for StarClan's sake." he finished quietly, bowing his head.

Rainflash, the gray-and-black tabby padded forward, sitting down beside him. "And why do you need those herbs, anyway?" Rainflash stiffened, then glanced away guiltily. Then she straightened, flattening her ears and her green eyes flicked to the ragged brown tom's amber ones and away.

"They aren't for me." she meowed quietly.

The red-and-cream she-cat gasps, her dark green eyes reflecting her shock. "You're going to tell him?" she sits, curling her checkered tail close to her chest as she stared in almost fear.

The pale ginger tom stands close to her, eyes protective. Raggedstar looks up, ears pricking. "Tell me what, Redstrike? Tell me what? Willowfang?" he meows, turning to the cream tom Rainflash. She unsheathed a claw and drug to through the damp peat next to the stream. The stars glittered above them, twinkling down with warm flashes. She looked up at her best friends and nodded.

"Yes, Redstrike, I am." she turns to the tom standing at her left and starts to speak. "One day, I, er, just _happened_ to be around the Looking-Pool, when I heard a kit crying. I went over to the Pool and saw a . . . dying kit." Rainflash's ears were pinned to her head and she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. Then, seeming to gather her courage, she finished. "I went and got her." Nettlestar gasped, his amber eyes wide.

"Rainflash, you didn't!"

The gray tabby returns his look fiercely, growling a bit.

"She was dying, Nettlestar! A kit, in pain! The warrior code says to protect and defend all kits, even if they aren't in our clan." the brown tom dipped his head, and stepped back. "Continue."

"I got her and she's living in the oak forest right now. That's why I needed the herbs. She's got claw-marks all over her." a tear slipped down her cheek and the pale ginger stepped forward, his blue eyes wide.

"Rainflash?" he questioned, ready to leap to her defense. Rainflash sniffed and stood, dipping her head to Nettlestar.

"We have a kit to tend to, Nettlestar. See you later." and with a flick of her black and gray tail, she was gone, her two best friend's with her.

"Oh, Rainflash. What have you done?"

**_Just a little thing I'm doing. Update at will. Maybe. Enjoy._**


	2. Going away for a while

_**Thank you, Ariana Mary Riddle, for your review. It made my finish this chapter. ((Well, if it can be called a chapter, it's so short.))**_

I wound my way through the trees, the bark brushing my fur with a comforting touch. Willowfang and Redstrike padded wordlessly beside me, conversing quietly. I pricked my ears, then catching the sound of water, a stream, near to me. _Ah, _I thought,quickening my gait. _There it is._

Fallen leaves crunched under my paws as I padded into the clearing, sunlight striking my pelt once more. Redstrike and Willowfang followed, sitting down next to each over, and peering at a fallen oak in the middle of the tall grassed clearing, filled with the fragrance of the many wildflowers growing there.

Letting out a small cry, I waited for a moment.

Then, a small pure white she-kit with sleepy green eyes appeared in the entrance of the hollow tree.

"Rainflash?" she mewed, yawning once before padding out into the sun and stretching luxuriously.

"I brought herbs for you, Winter. They'll help your wounds heal faster," I explained, dropping the herbs by my paws and carefully selecting some marigold from the pile. I chewed them, trying not to swallow the bitter juice.

Winter bent down, giving the horsetail, willow bark and the remaining marigold a suspicious sniff before recoiling and wrinkling her nose.

"Those smell bad!" she announced, pawing at her muzzle and glaring up at me like this was my fault. I spit the marigold onto a carefully place oak leaf and swipe my tongue around my lips, the bitter taste remaining.

Nudging the leaf closer to Winter, I got a glob of the chewed herb on one paws and a tangle of cobwebs on my other. I carefully smeared the marigold onto the hideous neck wound that had claimed the young kit's life. My eyes narrowed. The thought of the kit-killer running around down there, completely free of punishment, made my blood boil and seethe.

Finishing, at last, with Winter squealing and swiping happily at a mossball, I retreated to where Redstrike and Willowfang were laying, sharing tongues.

With a weary sigh, my rump hit the ground and I flopped over, closing my eyes.

"She makes me feel tired for her!" I groaned, twitching one paw. Willowfang snorted in amusement and Redstrike's tail stirred the leaf mulch near my head.

"This was your choice, Rainflash, deal with it." her tone was unsympathetic and I groaned again.

"Rainflash?" a new voice rang into the clearing and I sat up, recognizing it clearly.

When my eyes finally focused, I gasped in part dismay, part surprise.

Four cats stood at the edge of the clearing.

Riverstar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar and Windstar.

They were here.

I scrambled to my paws, dipping my head to the four leaders as they passed me. They stopped a tail-length away from Winter, sending her appraising looks as they settled into various positions.

Riverstar was sitting straight up, his bright green eyes seemingly boring into mine. Shadowstar was crouched next to Riverstar, tail-tip flicking idly, thick fur stirred by a slight breeze. Windstar's lithe form was settled on the other side of Riverstar, her pale yellow eyes scanning the horizon behind me. Thunderstar was seated next to Windstar, his torn eartip occasionally flicking and then settling back into place; Thunderstar's huge white paws stirred the leaf mulch, setting Winter to catching them.

I gulped, the four founding leaders, here!

I heard Willowfang murmur something to Redstrike and both of them padded forward, sitting on either side of me.

_Thank you, oh, thank you! _I nearly died from happiness, my friends facing this with me.

Possible banishment, sent to the Dark Forest . . . I shook my head, clearing the thoughts.

"Rainflash," Riverstar spoke, his tone mellow and warm. "We," he flicked his silver tail at the other three, "Are here to discuss _her_." he meowed, nodding in Winter's direction.

_Oh, no. here it comes, the banishment, oh, the horrors! _

" . . .and we want you to take her back to the clans, find out- Rainflash! Are you even listening?" Windstar snapped, glaring at me. I was jerked out of my mental bewailings to notice all four of the leaders staring at me, various glares on their faces.

"So," I smiled brightly, keeping it fixed tightly on myface. "where am I being banished again?"

Windstar huffed and rolled her eyes. "Nowhere, you mouse-brain! We were just _saying_, that we will send you down to the clans, completely invisible except to the one who killed Winter. You will bring him to justice, using signs. You will then come back to the very spot you appeared, coming back here to report to us, leaving Winter behind with her mother and we'll all live a happy life. Got it?" she gasped for breath and then returned to her spot next to Riverstar, from where she had been pacing agitatedly in front of me.

I raised my tail. "Can I drag to innocent cats into it?"

From next to me, yowls of 'No! I don't wanna go!' and, 'Please! Don't let her take us!' echoed into StarClan.

This was amusing to say the least to Rainflash. She just might have _cackled_ evilly.


	3. The Spirit

The day we were leaving dawned bright, with just a touch of a brisk breeze ruffling our fur.

The sunrise was tinged orange and pink, a trill of birdsong filling the early morning air.

I shuffled my paws, looking out over the lush green territory I was about to leave.

I had gotten up early just to run about a mile and finally stand on a high cliff, the border between StarClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors.

Gazing out over StarClan, I watched the sunrise, the grass soft under my paws.

"I knew I would find you here." I turned to see my mother, Duskdapple, padding towards me, her mottled dark brown fur illuminated in the sun's rays.

"Mother," I meowed. She sat down, curling her tail around me.

We sat close together, sharing the last moments of the sun.

Finally, she turned to me, her dark green eyes serious.

"I love you darling, I always will. Hurry back to me." and with that she pressed her nose to mine and then nudged me towards the path leading downwards.

With one last glance back, I saw my mother, eyes fixed on the horizon.

_Hurry back to me, my love._

"Finally! Where have you been?" Redstrike hurried towards me, eyes worried. Willowfang bounded at her side, his cream pelt freshly groomed. Winter followed at their paws, green eyes wide.

"Rainflash! Rainflash! Is it true? Am I going to see mother again?" she squealed, bounding around my paws. I bent down and gave her lick on the forehead.

"Maybe, my little snowball. Maybe." I meowed, padding towards the pool in the middle of the clearing. It was surrounded by flat rocks, in a circle around the rim. The four leaders were sitting on the edge of the pool, looking over at us. Windstar impatiently beckoned with her tail, making me pick Winter up in my jaws and trot forward, Redstrike and Willowfang at my heels.

At last, we stood at the edge, peering down at the clear water. It was dark, showing stars and a bright claw-moon.

The four leaders stood, and Windstar padded forward.

"Ready?" Windstar's voice was low, rhythmic and melodious. I dipped my head, Redstrike and Willowfang nodded. I took Winter by the scruff.

"Step into the water." Riverstar's tone was warm and almost _flowing_.

"Close your eyes and think about where you want to go," Shadowstar's voice rang out, crystal clear.

"Good luck." Thunderstar's meow was like the crash of what he was named for, and suddenly, there was complete silence.

"What next?" I blinked open my eyes and nearly fainted. Winter squirmed next to my paws.

"Can I open my eyes now? Can I, can I?"

"Yeah, Winter. You can open your eyes."

We were in the middle of the forest, birds trilling out songs. I looked around, spotting a meadow, filled with tall grass and wildflowers. A stream ran around the edge of the clearing. _Good, we'll need a place to drink. _

"Rainflash!" Willowfang hissed, jerking me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a patrol of about three cats heading our way, the lead cat, a dark ginger tom, bounding towards us.

"Hey! You!" he called, increasing his pace until he skidded to a stop in front of us. The other two cats, a black-and-white she-cat with puzzled amber eyes and a dark brown tom with narrowed blue eyes, followed, the she-cat calling out to the ginger tom.

"Emberspirit! Who are you talking to? And slow down, Smokefeather, I can't run as fast as you!"

The dark brown tom arrived and his amber eyes fell on the four of us. With a shocked cry, he scrambled back, hissing frantically.

"No! It can't be! I killed you!" He raised a paw and pointed straight at Winter.

Redstrike and Willowfang bushed up their fur, hissing furiously.

"Kit-killer!"

"Monster!"

Emberspirit's wide gaze switched between the three of them and then flew back to me, filled with questioning. I held up my tail and leaped forward, reaching into Smokefeather's chest and yanking his spirit out. His body fell dead, the eyes lifeless.

His spirit struggled and writhed in my grip, but I pinned him.

"StarClan, I have completed my task in obtaining the murderer's spirit. I send him to you." and with that, I released Smokefeather. He flew straight up and disappeared into the sky.

Emberspirit's eyes were even wider and he gasped, his chest heaving.

The black-and-white she-cat fainted, and was now laying on her side next to the stream.

I wasn't sure how to go about the business of introducing myself to the dumbstruck tom so I just padded to his side and sat down, staring a particular oak tree.

"Who . . . who are you?" he choked out, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I grinned briefly. Justice had been served and now this kind of good-looking tom was asking about.

"I'm Rainflash, former warrior of LeafClan. I was killed about a season or two ago and was sent to StarClan. And one day, while I was looking at the Looking-Pool, I saw a kit, recently murdered. So, I went and got her. You must understand that letting a cat- warrior, rogue, kittypet, loner or otherwise, into StarClan with out them doing a noble, just or kind deed to another soul is a breaking of the rules, I'm afraid." I let out a sigh and continued. "After I went and got her, I ran into Nettlestar-" I was interrupted by the gasp of Emberspirit. "You met Nettlestar? Nettlestar the noble?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. I hunt with him practically every day. _Anyways,_" I meowed, shooting a hard look at the ginger tom. "After I went and got her, I ran into Nettlestar and he figured out that I was keeping a kit here, that wasn't authorized. So, the founding leaders, Wind, Shadow, River and Thunder," I muffled his squeak with my tail and went on, "Sent me back here to get his spirit and return Winter to her mother. She _was_ killed unjustly."

After just about my life story, he huffed out an amazed breath and shook his head.

Just then, a groan came from behind us and I turned to see the black-and-white she-cat stirring.

"Can you trust her to keep her mouth shut about StarClan cats being here, and Smokefeather's death?" I asked hurriedly, glancing at her.

He nodded. "Swiftpaw is my apprentice. She'll be quiet about this." Swiftpaw sat up, rubbing her amber eyes and groaning again.

"My head is _pounding-_" she broke off, her eyes going wide.

"Smokefeather. He's dead. Oh, oh my. This is bad. Emberspirit?! I really need you!" The ginger tom padded to his apprentice, sitting down.

I could here that he was telling her what I had said, and flicking his tail in my direction, he was explaining about me.

She fainted again.

_**So, another Chapter of Running from StarClan. **_

_**Ariana Mary Riddle- Nope! She's completely good. And thank you for the earlier review. It prompted me to finish this chapter. **_

_**Echoed Song- Love the username, BTW. Also, thank you for the review. Yours, along with Ariana Mary Riddle's helped my to push through writer's block.**_


	4. Guidance

_**Okay, this last chapter caused some confusion. You'll find out later why Emberspirit can see Rainflash. Smokefeather was the killer. **_

_**Yeah, Cinderfire, sorry. That was really fast. I couldn't think of anything else, so I just went with it. **_

_**Snowfall16- Both Emberspirit and Smokefeather could see her, and as I said above, you'll find out the reason a bit later.**_

_**On to the story!**_

I stared out at the stars, twinkling far above me.

Emberspirit had returned to camp with Swiftpaw, baring the news of Smokefeather's death long ago.

Redstrike and Willowfang were curled around each other, Winter sleeping soundly in between them.

I raised my head, closed my eyes and breathed in the cool night air.

"StarClan, send me a dream, tell me what I need to do!" and then my head hit my paws, soundly asleep.

_I blinked open my eyes, expecting to see LeafClan territory. _

_I quickly realize I'm back in StarClan as Nettlestar, Tanglestar, Runningstar, and Venomstar approach. They were the former leaders of LeafClan, PineClan, MoorClan and ReedClan. _

_I dipped my head, as the four sit, each gazing at me with expectant eyes. _

_"__I got Smokefeather," I offered, feeling sort of intrusive on the silence permeating the circle. Nettlestar blinked in recognition and nodded slowly. _

_"__You did." Venomstar's voice was deep and smooth, his dark green gaze narrowed. _

_"__But you must return Winter to her mother." Runningstar met my gaze and then turned to look at Tanglestar. _

_"__Give me guidance!" I begged, flattening my ears. _

_Nettlestar's amber eyes were serious. "She is in the place of waves. Journey through the never-ending forest, over the highest mountain, and under the greatest path of thunder and you will find her. Good bye, Rainflash. And good luck."_

_And with that, the four leaders faded from sight, leaving me in an empty void of light, blackness converging in on me. _

**_Sorry this is so short. I did it at 12:02 AM, so I'm **kinda** tired. Anyway, Happy Easter!_**


	5. Catnapped

I woke with a gasp, my chest heaving. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and twisted to look at Willowfang, Redstrike and Winter.

Their nest was empty, with only a mound of white fur sleeping in the middle.

_So, Winter is still here, but Redstrike and Willowfang are gone. They probably went to the stream to get a drink or something._

Letting out a huge yawn, I stretched, unsheathing my claws and stretching them too.

We had made a den in a fallen tree. The tree had been a huge oak, with the length of the trunk being more than if I curled myself around and touched my nose to my tail.

Luckily for us, the trunk had been hollow, almost to the very top branches.

Redstrike had padded the floor with a thick carpet of moss and I appreciated this as I trotted out of the den and into the sunlight.

The sun was just coming back up; dew that had collected on leaves overnight sparkled and shone, while birds fluttered about in the branches, sending out whistles and trills to greet the new day.

_StarClan is beautiful, but nothing can beat the real thing,_ I thought, smiling.

Dew quickly dampened my paws but I ignored it as I bounded toward the stream, the fresh air tempting and, well, fresh.

I was about half way there, when I hear a shriek. My eyes widened and I put on a burst of speed, leaping fallen trees and and stumbling over roots.

I finally reached the clearing, bursting through the ferns to find- Redstrike and Willowfang rolling over and wrestling with each other.

Playfighting.

Ugh.

"Hey!" I called, starting towards them. Willowfang, who was pinning Redstrike down, looked up at me, amber eyes curious.

Redstrike used this to push her hindleg into his stomach, sending him flying. He twisted in the air, skidding to a stop on his paws.

"Hey, Rainflash. You leave Winter at the den?" I nodded, padding down to the stream and lapping a mouth full up before sitting up and licking a forepaw.

Redstrike joined me, her own fur rumpled and mussed. She lapped at the water for a moment, then sat up, eyes contemplative.

"Did you dream last night?" I nodded, calling to Wilowfang.

When they were both there, I settled my tail around my paws and started.

"Wow. So, through the 'Never-ending forest', over the 'highest mountain', and under 'the greatest path of thunder?" Redstrike's eyes were excited and filled with anticipation.

I nodded. The more I heard it, the more I was dreading the long journey ahead of us. It could be moons before I returned to StarClan!

"Well, since I have no idea where this 'never-ending forest' is, we'll have to ask directions." Willowfang said, his tone matter-of-fact. Redstrike rolled her eyes, "What if _I_ know where it is? And you didn't ask me!"

Willowfang groaned. "We would of heard it already, if you did, Redstrike." She hissed playfully and dabbed at him with one paw.

"Enough." I meowed, not wanting them to end up fighting again. "Willowfang, we _can't_ ask directions. We're invisible, remember?"

"So, we'll just have to get Emberspirit to go with us. It's the only logical choice. We can't just wander blindly until StarClan gives up on us and closes the Looking-Pool!" Redstrike said, her red-and-cream tail lashing agitatedly.

I sighed, "We can't just ask him to up and leave his family. I know I couldn't. Well, except all my family is already _in_ StarClan."

"You left them this time," Redstrike pointed out, her tone dry.

"Yes, but that was my choice!" I leaped up, pacing a tight circle around the two of them.

"And this will be his choice. If he says no, then we catnap him." Willowfang shrugged, his whole demeanor calm.

Redstrike and I stared at him then looked at each other.

"He has a point," Redstrike meowed, calming a bit. I nodded.

"Well, he is the only one who can see us. Besides Smokefeather, of course." We all nodded.

"So, it's decided. We go back to the den, pick up Winter, and go catnap Emberspirit." I meowed, rising to my paws. Redstrike and Willowfang nodded, following me.

Once we had picked the still sleeping Winter up, we padded through the forest, following Emberspirit's stale scent.

We reached a circle of brambles, and followed it around to a gap in the thorns, where the scents of many cats were worn into the brambles and the track in and out of the new-found camp.

Slipping inside, I noticed Smokefeather's body laying in the middle of the camp, surrounded by only a few cats. Then, I saw the small gathering of cats around a rockfall. Emberspirit was seated on one such rock and was speaking quietly to the crowd.

"Mosseyes, you will take Breezemist, Bounceflame and Brackenears to the PineClan border, renew-" he caught sight of me and stood, gaping at us before I waved my tail impatiently and yelled, "Get on with it, deputy!" I turned to the others. "This complicates things. Him being deputy, I mean. He has an obligation to the Clan."

A few minutes later, he finished sending out the patrols, and bounded over to us.

"Foz-dung! It wasn't a dream." he hissed, beckoning us with his tail as he headed out of camp.

He led us to a bracken thicket and wiggled under, jerking his head to let us know to follow.

We squished underneath and he glanced around before hissing to us hurriedly.

"Why haven't you gone back to StarClan?"

"Because we haven't found Winter's mother yet." the kit in question was rolling happily on the forest floor, kicking up leaves.

"Fine! What's stopping you?" he meowed, his voice rising.

"She's apparently far away. StarClan told me that I needed to go through the never-ending forest, over the highest mountain and under the greatest path of thunder. But, we have no idea where those things are! We need someone to ask directions for us."

His eyes widened and he started to back out from under the bush, wriggling away.

"Get him!" I yowled, leaped forward and crashing into his haunches. Redstrike stuffed some moss into his mouth and Willowfang lay across his shoulders.

"Hey! Get off my mentor!" A small black-and-white blur leaped onto me, rolling me over. I struggled for a moment, then threw the attacker off.

The small cat rolled to their paws, tail lashing.

"Leave Emberspirit alone!"

It was Swiftpaw.

She knew.

Darn it


	6. Journey

_**Snowfall16- you'll just have to see if they take just Swiftpaw, or just Emberspirit. Remember that The four are invisible and no-one can hear them as well. **_

_**Thank You! This is highly unusual for me, I just have more free time than I usually do now. And yeah, I don't think your reviews went . . . through or something . . .?**_

_**Okay, I think this was a mis-type, but I think you were saying that if Redstrike, Willowfang and Winter would have bigger parts/more personality/participation in the story, it would be more interesting?**_

_**Ariana Mary Riddle- just, a question, what is General Conference? Sorry, Homeschooler here.**_

I agitatedly paced around Winter, the young kit gazing up at me with big green eyes.

"Why did the black-and-white cat get you, Rainflash?" she mewed, scooting closer. I stopped my pacing, dropping to the ground with a dejected thunk.

Emberspirit had called her off, spitting the moss out and scrambling to his paws.

After he explained what we were trying to do, she perked up considerately.

"Great! We can both go!" she meowed happily, trotting around her mentor. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"No way, Swiftpaw! You're just an apprentice, plus, your warrior ceremony is so soon!" he exclaimed, shaking his head fiercely.

Her amber eyes narrowed.

"Get him!"

I half smiled at the memory.

He had finally caved in, his eyes showing slight excitement.

I sat, working my claws into the grass outside of the present leader of LeafClan's den, a small cave in the heart of the rockfall off to the side to the camp.

The camp was set into a deep dip, surrounded by massive walls of brambles, sure to stop any intruders.

A fern den marked the warriors sleeping place, an extension of the bramble wall showed the nursery, a fallen, hollowed out tree was the apprentice den and the top of the fallen tree, all the dead branches, covered with draping vines and honeysuckle was the elders den, the medicine cat's den was part of the rockfall, set on the far side of it.

I smiled again, all of the dens held a memory for me, all of them mostly fond.

The vines covering the leader's den rustled. Making me jump and whirl around, eyes wide, muscles tensed nervously.

Emberspirit was our only hope, if we didn't get him to go . . . we could end up wandering forever!

Emberspirit slipped out of the den, leaping down a level to another rock with a flat surface. He was followed closely by a light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

She padded to the end of her rock, threw back her head and yowled out the summons.

Quickly, cats padded into the clearing, eyes curious, ears pricked.

She looked down at her Clan, her blue eyes sweeping over them.

"I gathered you here to announce important news." she paused here, bowing her head and taking a deep breath. "Our beloved deputy Emberspirit is leaving us for a few moons. Maybe seasons."

Instantly, cats were on their paws, yowling objections.

"Who will be deputy in his place?"

"What are we going to do with out him?"

"My brother can't leave me! I'm having kits!" the tabby with pale green eyes, that had yowled this piece of news out was standing at the front of the crowd, chest heaving, eyes wide.

Emberspirit leaped off of the rock and ran to her, pressing their faces together.

"I'll be back, Clovergaze. Just you wait. Watch, i'll be abck before your kits are born." he was gulping back tears and she was openly wailing. I dropped my gaze, was this mission so important as to rip a brother away from his excepting sister?

_No._

I hurriedly padded to his side, slipping around the cats still railing at their leader.

I finally reached his side and meowed.

"You do have to do this. Redstrike, Willowfang and I can mange with out you."

He shook his head, swiping away tears.

"I'll be back, Clovergaze." he pressed his cheek against her's for a moment before whirling around and bounding up onto the rockfall.

"Cats of LeafClan!" his voice rang out, strong and loud in the chaos. They quieted, shifting. "StarClan sent me a message. I need to do this. An innocent life is at stake. I will return when I can, hopefully soon. Goodbye, dear friends."

And with that, he leaped off the rock, padded to where we were standing by the barrier and we slipped out.

The journey had begun.

_**There you go! **_

_**I wanted to say thank you to:**_

_**Snowfall16**_

_**Ariana Mary Riddle**_

_**Cinderfire16**_

_**Echoed Song**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! **_

_**I was thinking that I'm going to start a QOTD(Question of the day) so, this is the first one:**_

_**QOTD**_

_**If you could, would you go with the five, or stay at camp?**_


	7. Nervous? No, why do you ask?

_**Thank you for joining us, Sunnypelt and thank you for the review!**_

_**Birdflame- old people are cool. Just a fact, teehee.**_

_**Snowfall16- I would feel the exact same way!**_

_**AOTD-**_

_**Taking these words from Snowfall16, I would love to go on an adventure, but I would hate to leave my friends and family behind.**_

We walked until Sun-Down, finally resting beside a dried up streambed, under a small overhang in the bank.

Emberspirit hunted and caught a vole, his eyes gleaming hungrily.

He turned to me. "Want some?" I shook my head, answering.

"We just need water to survive, kind of like it's replenishing our starry forms." he looked slight a taken-back but nodded and tore into the prey.

The sun was sinking into a pink, orange and blood-red sky, and I leaped to the top of the bank to watch it disappear for the night.

As I sat in the darkness, a night breeze stirring my fur, I heard pawsteps and turned to find Emberspirit at my shoulder.

"May I join you?" he meowed, dipping his head at me. His light green eyes, like Clovergaze's, I notice, glowed in the gathering darkness.

A slight spark of nervousness shot through my stomach.

I brushed it away; what was getting into me?

"Sure. Sunset was beautiful, wasn't it?" I said, licking a paw meditatively.

"It was." his voice was soft.

A thrush sang out the last notes of it's song before falling quiet.

The silence surrounded us, broken only by the faint sound of the each other's steady breathing.

I closed my eyes. The awkward silence between us was unexpected and, well, awkward.

I leaped to my paws, starting down the hill. N

"I'm going to my nest now," I flushed, why had I said that?

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Emberspirit slid into his nest near the front and curled into a ball, the tip of his tail resting on his nose.

I rolled over, now facing the back wall. I was so nervous, so awkward.

I had never had a crush when I was alive. I had been so focused on training and becoming the best warrior I could.

While the other she-cats in the apprentice den had been off flirting with the toms, I had been in the training clearing, practicing my frontal paw swipe.

Was this a crush? Again, when I had been alive, I had heard my den-mates talking about their crushes, but I had never had one before.

_I'll ask Redstrike tomorrow. _

I soon realized one thing: it was going to be a long night.

I was up at dawn, a small breeze blowing through my fur.

Padding a slight distance away, I spotted a puddle and bounded over.

Lapping at the water, I didn't notice Emberspirit until he crouched by me and started drinking as well. I jerked back, droplets flying.

We were drinking form the same puddle! Then, shaking my head at my own foolishness, I leaned back down.

"Good morning!" Redstrike's cheery voice rang through the early morning air. Her red-and-cream fur seemed freshly groomed and shining.

I rose to my paws, the question burning in my mind. Then, Emberspirit brushed past me, and I froze. He stopped, throwing me an embarrassed glance.

"Sorry." he meowed, a flush spreading over his face. I cleared my throat, shrugging.

"That's- that's fine, Emberspirit." I cleared my throat again.

Redstrike looked from me to the ginger tom's retreating form.

"What is goin' on, girl?" she meowed, arching a brow and sitting, sweeping her long tail around her paws.

"O-oh, Redstrike! I'm so confused!" I leaped forward, burying my head in her chest fur. She nuzzled the top of my head before pulling back and looking me straight in the eye.

"Tell me everything."

"When I first met Emberspirit, he was practically nothing, just a cat who could see me. Now, when I talk to him, touch him, just look at him, I freeze and this awkward silence seems to be following me around!" I wailed, covering my face with my paws. Redstrike stroked my head with her tail, sitting close to me.

"What you are feeling is your first, if I'm not mistaken, crush. Just let things get easier between you guys and you'll find your rhythm." her expression grew almost severe. "Do not fall in love, Rainflash. Not with a living cat. It will break your heart." and with that, she padded away, disappearing into the den.

I sat up, confusion whirling in my mind. _Fall in love? How can that even happen?_

_Oh StarClan! I can't fall in love!_

_**QOTD**_

_**Who, out of the Five, do you think you are most like?**_


	8. Spoiled Rotten

_**Okay, I will be introducing Winter's character a little better, thiws chapter. **_

_**Snowfall16- Thank you! In my other story, Amber's Struggle(really need to fix that) the main, Amber(duh), falls in love at, like, second sight.**_

_**Cinderfire16- Yay! I'm glad you reviewed again. I could see you as Redstrike. Even though I haven't thoroughly introduced her actual character, she IS sarcastic, as well as kind(like you, reviewing to this puny excuse of a story.). **_

_**And you'll just have to see how it ends! BUHAHAHA! *Lightning crashes behind me.* Run away, run away!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing, dundundun! (Love the name, btw.)**_

_**AOTD-**_

_**I am sarcastic, bearish and tend to roar at others. That is no one in this group.**_

_**Sorry. **_

"Rainflash! Rainflash!" Winter ran towards me, her tiny kit paws clumsy. I smiled, in spite of all the confusion swirling inside of me.

"Little Snowball! It seemed like you disappeared there for a while." I meowed, trying to sound light hearted. She squeaked and leaped for my tail, rolling over and grappling with it. I flicked it away and pounced for her, laughing as she hurled herself out of the way. I reached out with one paw and drew her close to me, squeaking and laughing, and gently nibbled on her belly fur.

"Garnomf, garnomf. I'm going to eat you!" a shadow fell over me. I didn't look up as I replied.

"Sorry Redstrike, I just got really hungry-" I broke off as I spotted dark ginger paws, instead of white ones. A burning nervousness shot through me and I scrambled to my paws, wiping kit fur from my nose.

"Emberspirit." I meowed, feeling very foolish. He grinned at Winter, now growling at a stick, and then looked back up at me, the grin still in place.

"Tell me, is she any good?"

I had to wait a moment, my brain processing what he said, before I burst out laughing.

"N-no, s-she's sp-poiled." I choked back laughter as I fell on my side, practically convulsing.

"Good to know, I won't eat her then." and he said all of this with a completely straight face.

Winter looked up. "Eat who?"

_A few hours later . . . _

I bounded along the streambed, the sand warm beneath my paws. Winter was walking with Redstrike and Willowfang, the two happily conversing at the back of our little 'pack'.

Emberspirit leaped up on the bank, ears pricked.

Suddenly, he leaped back down, beckoning me with his tail and hurrying back to where the other three where.

Drawing us into a circle, he hissed, "Twolegs, dead ahead. We'll have to take a huge detour around."

I shook my head. "No way. Where twolegs are, they've probably got kittypets. Kittypets live with twolegs, which are everywhere, so we need to find a kitty-"

I was broken off by a cheery greeting.

"Hello!" a white she-cat with gray patches and cheerful blue eyes was peering over the edge of the bank, the tiny bell on her collar tinkling merrily. We leaped back, claws immediately unsheathed. Then I relaxed.

"She can't see us or hear us." I meowed. "I keep forgetting that."

Abruptly, a blur slammed into the kittypet, rolling the gray-and-white she-cat over.

A furious black-and-white she-cat stood over her, hissing viciously.

I peered closer.

"Is that who I think it is?" I meowed, disbelief edging my tone.

Emberspirit groaned, leaping up on the bank and laying a calming tail on Swiftpaw's back.

"Swiftpaw." he said, narrowing his eyes. She looked up, sending him a dazzling smile before looking back down at the kittypet and snarling.

Embersprirt sighed, leaned over and picked her up by the scruff.

She squirmed, letting out yelps of objection.

"Put me down! Put me down!" he threw her down into the streambed, turning back to the kittypet, who had recovered and was sitting up, staring at the pouting apprentice.

"Sorry. She's very protective of her mentor," he sighed.

"No problem. I'm Lucy, by the way. When I came up, I heard you talking to yourself." she tore her gaze away from Swiftpaw and fixed her blue eyes on Emberspirit.

He waved a paw. "Ignore that. I need directions to . . ." he glanced over his shoulder at me and a thrill of slight excitement ran through me. Oh, right. The directions.

"The never-ending forest." I hissed, smacking Swiftpaw on the nose as she tried to leap up again.

"The never-ending forest." he meowed, sitting.

"Oh! You've almost reached it. Just follow the road-"

Emberspirit cut in. "Sorry, but what's a 'road'?"

Her gaze showed her own confusion and she stammered out a description.

"Y-you know, b-big, black, has cars racing on it all the time . . ."

"You mean the thunderpath and monsters?" he asked, his eyes mirroring hers.

"I . . . guess? As I was saying, follow the 'Thunderpath' to the river, you can cross by swimming or there's a fallen tree downstream by the mill, and you'll come to the never-ending forest. Good luck." and with that, the now 'subdued' kittypet raced off, her form disappearing into the trees.

Dusk was fallen, the bits in between the trees growing hazy.

"Emberspirit, Winter is fallen asleep on her paws and I'm practically dead." _from being around you all the time,_ I thought, continuing. "Can we rest here?" He dipped his head silently, padding into the darkened forest without a word.

I gazed after him, puzzled and slightly hurt.

Have I done anything to him?

_**QOTD**_

_**Who was the elder who drown on the night that Crookedstar was born? (five squirrels)**_

_****Bonus!****_

_**How did Hailstar, leader of RiverClan, die? (Eight squirrels)**_

_**No looking this up!**_


	9. Cold as Ice

_**Wow! 28 reviews! I practically love you guys! Anyways, here are the listings-**_

_**Birdflame- 13 squirrels**_

_**Snowfall16- since you got the prefix right for the elder, I'll give you three squirrels**_

_**Wings Ablazed- 13 squirrels**_

_**AOTD**_

_**Duskwater was the elder's name and Hailstar was killed by rats.**_

_**PS. Snowfall16, Birdflame, Wings Ablazed, you guys are awesome. =)**_

We settled in for the night under the stars, birds singing out the last songs of the day before falling silent until the next day.

We had found a running stream and I listened to it now, wondering if Emberspirit was still awake.

At his name, I rolled over, squeezing my eyes shut. _Ah, what the heck. I can't sleep anyway. _

Leaping to my paws, I padded away from camp, to a rock that was jutting out of the bank and had half fallen into the stream. I jumped up, the stone smooth and chilled.

"Rainflash." a voice called, and I spotted Emberspirit's green eyes flashing in the darkness. He leaped up beside me, sitting close and wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurted out, then bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Mad?" he was gazing at me with puzzled confusion in his oh so gorgeous green eyes. "Why would I be mad?"

I shrugged, feeling sort of useless.

"I have no idea." I meowed, shrugging again.

"Well, I'm not, mouse-brain." he bumped my shoulder with his, making me rock to the side.

"Hey!" I said, rearing up on my hind paws and pushing him into the stream.

He landed with a splash, trying to keep his muzzle above the water.

Then he realized it was long deeper than a half a tail-length.

Laughing, I didn't see him come closer and then hook his paws around my neck, pulling me in as well.

"Ack!" I sputtered, batting at him with one paw.

He grinned and then leaped to the top of the bank, offering a paw. I shrugged him off and jumped up beside him, shaking myself soundly. He laughed, and rolled to his back, staring up at the stars. I flopped down beside him, my nervousness gone for a moment.

He was so easy just to _be _with.

Silence reigned for a minute, the stream rushing by us, the trees rustling in the breeze that had sprung up.

Stars gleamed, filling the spaces in between the breaks in the canopy, twinkling down at us.

I felt a sudden rush of sorrow. As much as I wanted this, as I want _us_, it just couldn't be.

I rolled to my paws.

"Well," I meowed, my tone stiff. I absolutely _hated_ this! "I'd better get to my nest. Long day and whatnot." and with that, I took off at a lope, my paws thrumming on the forest floor.

I skidded to a stop by Redstrike and Willowfang, pausing to gaze down at the peacefully sleeping red-and-cream she-cat.

"Oh, Redstrike. I hope you're right about this."

I walked to my nest, dropped into it and was asleep in moment.

I didn't see my best friend open her eyes, look over at me ad whisper,

"I am, Rainflash. I just hope you actually follow my advice."

And with that, the camp was at peace once more.

I woke to Winter gnawing on my tail. I shrieked like a jay, leaping to my paws and shaking her off.

A bark of laughter made me whip around, seeing Willowfang's grinning face.

"Great job, Winter! That woke her up." He patted her head with one paw, his face a mask of pride and mirth.

"It was a pleasure, Willowfang." she replied, trying her hardest to sound like an adult. I snorted, shaking out my fur and padding to the stream.

I froze, remembering last night.

_Oh, fox-dung. _Now_ he's mad at me._

"Rainflash!" a voice penetrated my haze of . . . sadness? I didn't know what to call it. I turned to see Emberspirit bounding towards me. He was grinning, his light green eyes glowing in the morning sun, his muscles contracting under his wind ruffled fur . . .

My heart almost stopped.

"Hey." he skidded to a stop by me, his paws sending leaf mulch and twigs flying. "Last night was fun, wasn't it?" I nodded, mute.

He purred, twining around me.

"Emberspirit." my voice cracked as I forced the words out of my throat. "Please . . . stop." grief and shame washed over my as his purred was cut short. He stepped away, his once warm green eyes as cold as leaf-bare.

"I thought we. . . had something, Rainflash. Evidently I was wrong." his voice was chilled and I physically flinched as he stalked off.

I stood with my head down, tears streaming silently down my face, dripping into the dirt. I heaved another breath and then a thought sparked in my mind.

The idea glowed brighter, soon shining in my eyes as I jerked my head up, staring in the direction Emberspirit had gone.

"StarClan. Let me have my love for a short measly while. Then, I'll go back."

I took off, my paws thrumming, just as my heart was.

I was going to reclaim my love.

_**PS, guys. I will do a one-shot for whoever reviews first on the tenth chapter. Your characters, your plot. Or you can leave it up to me and just tell me the general outline of it. Thanks!**_


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**_Hello, loyal readers of Running from StarClan. Due to my big brother's wedding today,(4/10/15) I will not be posting a chapter. Sorry about that and enjoy your day. _**


	11. All was Right

_**So, this is the REAL chapter ten. Remember, first reviewer will get a oneshot, your characters, your plot. Or you can leave it up to me and just tell me the general outline of it. Go! **_

_**And the reason I haven't been posting, is that I met this guy, he's sweet and kind, and certainly has manners. He calls me his flower. =) The only problem is I met him online, arg. So, tell me what to do! R,R, and R! (read, review and recommend!)**_

I screeched to a stop, spotting Emberspirit's ginger pelt racing away from me.

I took off again, my paws hitting the packed dirt of the deer trail hard. My paws stung, my muzzle throbbed where a branch had lashed me and I had tiny thorns embedded in my skin from a bramble thicket.

Pain lashed at me as I skidded through a patch of pine needles. Emberspirit's voice rang through the trees.

"Stop chasing me, Rainflash! We are _over_!" the words made me flinch, but I continued on, racing after him.

Abruptly, he appeared in front of me on the deer trail, looking around.

My momentum carried me forward, crashing into him and tumbling head over heels into a small brook that was running at the bottom of a tiny hill.

We both sat up, soaked to the bone and he snarled at me, leaping out of the stream and shaking himself.

"Emberspirit, wait!" I hurried after him, not bothering with my pelt.

He whirled, baring long fangs. "What?" he growled, his eyes pieces of flint.

"It was a huge mistake, Emberspirit. I should have never said that." I rushed, trying to get the words out of my mouth before he stalked off. "I realize now that I love you, and I _will_ have to leave you, once we find Winter's mother. But, for now, let us have some tiny piece of love that is inside of you and I." I didn't think what I was saying was making any sense, but his eyes were softening; becoming the warm pools of green they had once been.

"I know that you are still hurt, and it will take time to heal," I meowed, looking down at my soaked paws. "But I am willing to let you heal until you are ready. Then, can we try again?" I finally looked up at the ginger tom, my own green eyes pleading.

He was nodding slowly, his green eyes now calm and thoughtful.

"I will try, Rainflash. Did you know that you are the only the second cat I have ever giving my love to? Tawnyflight, the she-cat I once loved, died while defending her _other_, _secret _mate from PineClan from an attack from LeafClan." his eyes grew bitter and distant.

I now understood why he had reacted so violently to my words and I stepped closer, just letting my presence be _there_.

He seemed to shake himself out of it and he stepped back, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I will try." he repeated, before turning and disappearing into the forest. I looked after him, emotions rising within me like a tidal wave.

"Oh, Emberspirit." I murmured. "_When_ will you heal?"

I padded slowly back to our temporary camp, my thoughts whirling.

"Rainflash!" a hiss came from a clump of ferns waving wildly.

"Willowfang?" I meowed, padding closer.

A paw shot out and pulled- no, dragged, me into the ferns.

"Shh, don't speak my name. _She_ might hear." the cream tom was crouched low, ears flicking nervously.

"Who? Redstrike?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "No, Shadowstar. Yes, Redstrike! I know she's been telling you to stop loving Emberspirit." I reeled back slightly offended. I mean, Willowfang was my other best friend, but this was _girl_ stuff. He caught my look and wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, I know what your thinking, 'why would Redstrike tell Willowfang, it's she-cat stuff!' But it not just she-cat stuff. Toms have hearts that can be broken too, you know!"

"And I thought that was just a myth," I meowed drily, thinking back to Emberspirit.

"No! It's not!" He actually thought I was being serious about the whole myth thing. Wow.

He started to pace, tail lashing.

"Pursue your love. Find it, stroke it into a blaze of fire so hot and brilliant that none can put it out." he was nose-to- nose with me now, staring straight into my eyes.

"Go, Rainflash. Before it's too late."

I lifted a paw, opening my mouth.

"We actually-" I was broken off by an amused but bemused voice. _StarClan, come on! _I thought, turning to face Redstrike.

"Hi, Redstrike. Gotta go get a drink," I meowed, pushing my way past her.

"Hi?" I heard Willowfang mewl.

I chuckled. Redstrike might be trying to take my love away, but I could always count on her and Willowfang being my comic relief.

Winter was playing by the empty streambed, batting a feather around.

The sunlight dappled the ground dark and light.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds around me.

"Rainflash?" I opened my eyes to see Winter sitting in front of me, one paw place carefully on the feather.

"What is it, snowflake?" I asked, laying on my side and starting to groom my paws.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked, bouncing up, feather forgotten. I paused with my tongue hanging out of my mouth, eyes wide.

"Wat?" I asked, tongue still out.

She giggled, dabbing at me with one paw.

"Tell me a story!"

I looked longingly at my mussed paws but then sighed.

"Okay, settle down. Let me tell you the story of . . ." I trailed off, thinking. Oh, great StarClan. I didn't know any!

"Riversong." a deep voice meowed. I looked up, startled. Emberspirit's green eyes stared back down at me.

"I want to hear the story of Riversong." he meowed, copying Winter's pose and laying down in front of me.

I breathed in, smelling the scent of him.

"Riversong, it is then."

'As all cats do, except for the very first set on this land of ours, Riversong, started out as Riverkit . . ."

The warm green-leaf sun shone down on us, the birds trilled out their songs and all was right in the world.

But a great darkness was coming, sooner than they thought . . .


	12. Mid-day sun

_**Well, it looks like Birdflame is the winner of the . . . contest? Birdflame, PM me so we can get this straightened out. ;)**_

_**And for the guy I met online, I recently met someone else(in person, thank StarClan, online relationships are to much work for lazy 'ol me.)and told the guy online that we weren't in a relationship and we could be friends. He had a melt down. It was hilarious. (Sorry, I'm feeling ornery)So, it's off. **_

_**And welcome to the next chapter of Running from Starclan~**_

I growled as my paws sank into me _again_. I stopped, licking fiercely at the tangle of fur. I looked up as Emberspirit and the other two trudged ahead, contentedly unaware of my muddied paws.

I gave up and was about to start walking again when a yelp of pain made me whip around. Winter was limping towards me, tears welling in her big green eyes.

"Snowflake! What happened?" I hurried towards her, my own paws forgotten.

"I stepped on a thorn," she whimpered, holding up her left paw. A berry-bright droplet of blood pattered into the sand and I crouched, looking down at the wickedly curved thorn.

"My, Snowflake. You picked a vicious one, didn't you?" She nodded, her lip trembling.

"It hurts!" she wailed, sitting down and holding it in the air.

I leaned forward, licking around it, then abruptly yanked. A small gush of blood accompanied it and she wailed again, leaping backward. I licked her forehead.

"Shh, it's out now," I meowed.

"Do you want a badger ride?" I crouched down again.

She nodded, eyes still full of tears. I picked her up by the scruff, swinging her over my shoulder. She scrambled forward to talking into my ear. "Do you like Emberspirit?" she mewed. I had taken off into a smooth trot and my strides got more choppy as I tensed.

I paused for a moment. "Yes, I do."

"Well, you can like him, 'cause _I_ like him, so he's okay."

I grinned a bit. "So, whenever I like someone, I need your approval?"

"Yes! But the only cat you're going to like is Embersprirt, 'cause I like him."

"I like Emberspirit, you like Emberspirit, everyone likes Emberspirit." I was bordering on sarcastic now.

"Wow. _Everyone_?"

"Well," I amended, "Me, Willowfang and you."

Her voice took on a disappointed note. "But not Redstrike?"

I tipped my head, thinking. "Well, she likes him, but not when I like him. So she has to like him, so I can like him, so we can like each other, so everyone likes everyone." I was just doing it it to confuse the kit now.

"What? Why not!" she squealed, digging her claws in even farther. She was keeping up pretty well, much to my consternation.

"When we find your mother, Redstrike, Willowfang and I will go back to StarClan, and Emberspirit and you will stay here," I meowed, sadness edging my voice.

"Oh." I could feel her brighten. "What if Emberspirit goes with you?"

I shook my head. "He can't, Snowflake. He has a sister who is about to have kits."

"Oh," she mewed again, her voice glum-sounding.

"Me too, Snowflake, me too."

We crested the hill and Emberspirit bounded up to meet us, touching noses with me and licking Winter's ear.

"We'd thought you had gotten lost. I was about to come back for you," he meowed. I closed my eyes, listening to his voice. It seemed like a river, flowing and musical.

"Rainflash!" Redstrike's sharp voice cut through to my mind and I snapped to attention.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Winter giggled, sliding off my back and padding over to Willowfang, who promptly engaged her in a game of mossball.

"Winter got a thorn in her paw. I got it out."

"Oh?" Redstrike abruptly swung around, worry gleaming in her eyes. I laughed.

"Redstrike, she's still a Star, she can't be harmed. Unless we become real, which if we die of thirst or be made that way by the Elders, we can't be hurt." I padded over to a shady spot and gazed out over the the flat expanse of land we were about to cross into.

I squinted, getting to my paws. It couldn't be . . .

"Emberspirit!" I raced to where the dark ginger tom was laying the shade.

"I see the river!" I pointed with my tail and his eyes lit up.

"Really?" He leaped to his own paws and we ran back to the border between the shade of the trees and the stretch of golden plains.

"Up the tree," I meowed, clawing my way onto a branch, then higher. He followed closely, til we reached the top.

The glint of a river was still there, twisting and twining itself across the countryside.

My heart froze.

And beyond that, huge twoleg nests rose into the sky, gleaming dangerously in the mid-day sun.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER!

**_Hi, readers and reviewers. So, my family and I are going on a vacay, for two weeks. During that time, I will probably(most likely) not update. I apologize and hope that you have a wonderful day/night/week/month. Thanks!_**


	14. Yes

_**Ah, Wing's ablazed. You sound just like me. =}) I figured out a mustache! And Cinderfire16, I just figured it would be a little comedy for the kit to notice love. Meh. **_

_**On to the story!**_

The midday sun shone like fire down upon us as we bounded through the tall, brittle golden grass.

The stems rattled like thunder around us, our paws drumming on the cool grass that grew underneath the cover of the taller grasses.

We had decided a quick dash across the wide open space would be better than picking our way across to the river.

I skidded to a stop, rearing up on my hindlegs. We were nearing the end of the seemingly endless field of golden grass and I grinned.

I was more than ready to see Winter with her mother.

Then my pawsteps slowed. And when that was done, I'd have to go back to StarClan.

My heart gave a vicious ache at the thought, as I gave a glance at the handsome ginger tom loping next to me.

Swiftpaw's black-and-white pelt weaved in and out of the brittle stems, happy as a fish in water, it seemed.

I burst out of the grass, skidding to a stop. I heaved in a breath, panting.

Emberspirit collapsed in the shade of a stunted tree, his flanks heaving.

Redstrike and Willowfang followed us a moment later, appearing with a burst of color in the gleaming goldness of the field.

"Hey!" the gray-and-white kittypet from before appeared from behind a sagey green bush. "I remember you. Rune, Relic, it's okay to come out." she turned back, drawing out behind her two kits of about three moons. Her gaze drifted over me and I held my breath, but she just switched to Swiftpaw, smiling a bit hesitantly.

Emberspirit stepped forward, dipping his head.

"I'm sorry for trespassing on your territory. We'll be leaving now." he turned to leave, but she stopped him, her eyes wide.

"You have others with you, don't you?"

He froze, and so did the rest of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he meowed smoothly, glancing at her.

"Don't try to fool me, tom. I can sense you have the dead about you." her gaze grew wary and she swept her kits to her with her tail.

"Are they friendly or here on business? Revenge, I mean." her mew was careful and measured, as she began discreetly herding her kits back into the rabbit warren they had appeared out of.

"Ah, uh." with a helpless look at me, he sat down, sweeping his tail around his paws and began the story of us.

A drowsy hum had settled over the plains, the setting sun turning the golden stems of grass to a flaming orange.

"And so, we ended up here." Emberspirit swept his tail to encompass the rabbit warren.

Relic and Rune were heaped in the corner, a cushy nest of moss dipping under their weight.

The she-cat tipped her head, studying Emberspirit.

"You care for one of them, don't you?" she murmured.

The ginger tom blushed.

"I don't even know your name-" he began.

"I'm Flick. And you know Relic and Rune. " she meowed, slipping to her paws and padding over to the young kits to check on them. Her bell tinkled quietly, as she dipped her head, sniffing the two.

"Ask her about the kits, Emberspirit." I leaned towards him and shuffled closer.

"So, ah, Flick. Beautiful kits."

Her piercing blue eyes flicked to him, filled with amusement.

"They're not mine, Emberspirit." She looked down at them, love sparking in her blue eyes.

"My best friend's name was Rayne. She fell in love with a tom named Giovanni. Soon, they announced kits. They were so happy." she seemed to be thinking about something and she turned to face us.

"The kits were born on a starry night, much like this one, in a place that is indeed, much like this one. Now, before I go on, I must tell you something. Rayne was tiny. She always had been tiny and birthing was difficult for her mother and her mother before her. But she knew the risk and she died, loving her kits. Giovanni ran into the woods, and days later, after I took the kits in, I was told by a rogue that he drown himself in the river." Flick turned her head away, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them away and faced us again. "Now you know the story. I will offer you shelter for the night, then in the morning you shall leave to continue your quest for the kit's mother."

The crickets chirped comfortingly as I lay by the entrance to Flick's den.

The night surrounded me like a black pelt, the fur velvety and soft.

"Hello." my stomach seized up and I glanced over to see Emberspirit sitting awkwardly a few tail-lengths away.

"Hi." I murmured, sitting up. "You can come closer." I meowed, scooting over and looked back to him.

He hesitated, then meowed something so softly I couldn't quite hear it. But, when I did, I would remember it forever.

"I'm afraid if I get close, you'll leave me."

My eyes widened and I padded over to him.

"Emberspirit," I began, looking down at my paws. "I will have to leave you. Eventually, I will be going back to StarClan. And it will break my heart. In the past few days, you have become as important as the air I breath and the water I drink. So, let's spend our time together."

He raised his green eyes to mine and smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
